Dirty Dreamer
by Mockingjay7475
Summary: Jeff falls asleep at a movie night with Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Wes and David. But what is he dreaming about?


Kurt was enjoying his time at Dalton. The Warblers had all accepted him into the group straight away and he was glad to have made some friends.

Tonight David and Wes had invited him along to a movie night and sleepover in their dorm, with Blaine, Nick and Jeff. He was a little shocked by the fact that David and Wes, who he knew to be straight, were so willing to allow him to come to their sleepover.

He knew that Dalton had a zero tolerance policy on bullying, but he hadn't expected people to be so friendly and completely unaffected by his sexuality. None of the guys back at McKinley would have ever dreamed of inviting Kurt to a sleepover, even his male friends in the glee club.

Although he'd been a tad worried when he first arrived, Kurt was actually having a good time with his new friends at the movie night.

He panicked a little bit when Blaine suggested that they play a game of twister. He was concerned that the other boys wouldn't want to get that close to him, but they didn't mind at all. Everybody knocked and bumped into each other throughout the game and nobody cared. It was fun. On the final game, however, Kurt slipped as he moved his hand onto a red circle and fell down on top of an unsteady Jeff. The rest of the group giggled at the scene and although Jeff did seem a little embarrassed he didn't make fun of Kurt or get angry at him for the situation.

When they settled down and put on some new horror movie that Nick insisted that they watched, no one teased Kurt when he asked if they could leave the lamp on. He really loved it here at Dalton.

About half an hour into the movie Jeff let out a soft snore from his place on David's bed. The other warblers chuckled quietly as Nick suggested that they draw on his face. Apparently that was what Jeff had done to Nick when Nick was the first one to fall asleep at a previous sleepover.

Under the advice of Wes, the teenagers left Jeff's face unmarked for the time being as all eyes returned to the screen, but it didn't sound like Nick was going to let it go.

As the movie continued, Kurt inwardly congratulated himself for not being a complete baby. Although he jumped a bit during certain scenes, so did all the others. It was nice, he felt normal and accepted.

A loud groan rang out around the room and the teens all turned their attention towards the sleeping boy. There was silence for a moment before a second moan fell from the blonde's lips.

"I bet I can guess what he's dreaming about." David smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at the other warblers as he paused the movie.

"You don't know he's dreaming about… that." Blaine countered, faltering a little, as Jeff allowed another moan to escape.

"Oh trust me, he's having a sex dream." David threw back.

"He could be having a bad dream." Kurt argued, although really he knew that David was more than likely correct. "Maybe he's… moaning because someone is hurting him."

"Kurt's right." Blaine backed him up. "He could be having a nightmare."

As Blaine finished speaking another pleasurable sigh slipped from Jeff's mouth and David, Wes and Nick snickered at the sound.

"It must be a pretty enjoyable nightmare." Nick said, grinning over at Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah, I wish my nightmares were more like that." David added, eliciting laughter from Nick and Wes.

"Come on, guys." Kurt glared playfully over at the three hyenas. "I'm not saying that he _isn't _dreaming about… about s-sex, I just don't think we should assume."

"Oh Kurt, you're so innocent." David smiled at the newest Warbler. "Of course he's dreaming about sex."

"We don't know for sure what he's dreaming about." Blaine stated.

"Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened at the sound of his name. His ears were playing tricks on him surely, there was no way he'd just heard correctly. He nervously glanced round at Blaine, Wes, David and Nick, but their shocked expressions suggested that he had indeed heard correctly.

"Kurt." Jeff whispered the name a lot quieter this time, but the others all heard him.

Kurt Hummel's face flushed a deep shade of red, as he stared over at the sleeping teenager, moaning his name.

"Correction Blaine, we now know exactly what he's dreaming about." Wes chuckled. "Or should I say, _who_ he's dreaming about."

As if for confirmation, Kurt's name fell from the blonde boy's lips a third time followed by a throaty pleasurable groan.

The other warblers, including Blaine this time, burst into a fit of laughter, more at the look on Kurt's face than the noises Jeff was making.

Kurt jumped up from where he was sitting and headed over towards Jeff.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, as Kurt made his way over to the sleeping form.

"I'm waking him up."

"Why?" Wes teased. "Are you enjoying what you're hearing a little too much?"

Kurt chose to ignore that and leant down over the blonde warbler. "Jeff." He whispered softly, gently placing his hand on the sleeping boy's arm, retracting it quickly as Jeff released another load moan.

The newest Warbler spun around to glare at the pack of hyenas that continued to howl with laughter behind him.

Kurt called Jeff's name again, shaking his shoulder's carefully this time. "Wake up, Jeff."

The blonde teenager's eyes flickered open and Kurt held his breath as Jeff stirred.

Jeff's vision finally focused and he stared up at boy leaning over him with a toothy grin. "Hey." He cooed seductively.

Kurt's eyes widened at Jeff's tone and the other warblers, for the millionth time that night, burst out laughing in the background.

At the sound of his friends, Jeff was dragged back into reality as he took in where he was. However the dark blush and the look of shock and embarrassment that spread across his face only increased the boys' snickering.

Kurt turned away from Jeff and shot what could only be described as a death glare over at the other teens.

"What-what's going on?" The blonde asked nervously as he got up off of the bed, standing a couple of feet to Kurt's left.

"Clear something up for us, will you?" Wes smirked over at him. "What were you just dreaming about?"

If possible the teenager's face reddened even further at Wes's question. "I…" His eyes flickered up at Kurt for a fraction of a second, before staring down at the floor. "I-I don't remember."

"Bullshit." Nick called, grinning from ear to ear.

"You mutter in your sleep, you know?" David teased, his expression matching Nick's

Jeff's gaze shot up at that comment. "I-I d-didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?"

"No, not at all." Wes replied sarcastically.

"Not unless you count this as embarrassing, 'oh Kurt, oh Kurt, OH KURT!" Nick moaned out pornographically.

"I want you so bad, Kurt." David added.

"Oh, Kurt." Nick moaned again. "I need you now."

David chuckled before adding. "Harder Kurt, Harder!"

"Faster Baby." Nick groaned out as David started to moan heavily. "Just like that Kurt, Oh, oh YES."

Jeff couldn't take it anymore and before anyone could truly take in the look of humiliation on his face, he ran.

"Jeff." Kurt called, darting out of the door after the boy.

"Not cool guys." Blaine shook his head over at Nick, David and Wes.

"Jeff stop!" Kurt yelled, chasing the blonde boy down the hallway. "Please, stop!"

At the sound of Kurt's pleading tone, Jeff came to a halt near the end of the corridor. Both teenagers stayed quiet for a moment, as Jeff glared at the floor refusing to make eye contact with Kurt.

"I'm sorry." Kurt spoke after a while. "David, Wes and Nick were all acting like idiots back there. They had no right to tease you about something you couldn't control."

"I'm sorry too." Jeff said quietly, continuing to stare at the floor. "You shouldn't have had to listen to me… moaning about you like that."

"You really don't need to apologise." Kurt responded understandingly. "You can't choose what you dream about, I-I know you're not really a-attracted to me."

"Are you for real?" The blonde warbler's eyes shot up and locked onto Kurt's gaze. "Of course I'm attracted to you."

Kurt's eyes widened at that. Nobody had ever told him that they found him attractive before.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable." Jeff continued. "That was never my intention, but you said it yourself, I can't help what I dream about and I can't help being attracted to you."

"You haven't made me feel uncomfortable." The brunette assured him. "If I'm being completely honest, I'm flattered. I just don't understand how you could find me attractive."

"Are you serious?" Jeff questioned, offering his classmate a shy smile. "Have you seen you? You're… hot."

Kurt's jaw dropped at Jeff's words and he blushed as he squeaked. "No I'm not."

Jeff chuckled softly. "Yes you are."

"No." Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not."

"Kurt, you're gorgeous." Jeff took a small step closer to him, smiling sweetly. "I can't see why you don't believe that. I don't have those kind of dreams about just anybody, you know. And god, when you fell on me playing twister, I thought I was going to die."

"But if you like me, then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew I didn't stand a chance." Jeff's face dropped a little. "You're totally into Blaine."

"What, no I'm n…"

"Please don't insult my intelligence by denying it." Jeff cut the other boy off. "Everybody can see the way you look at him, except Blaine for some reason."

Kurt sighed quietly. "Without Blaine, I wouldn't have escaped the torture at my old school." Kurt explained. "And while I _may_ have some feelings for him and find him attractive, that doesn't mean you don't stand a chance."

"You never even noticed me." Jeff sighed.

"I didn't even know that you were gay, until tonight." Kurt confessed. "And how can I not notice you from now on, now that I know what you think about doing to me."

Both boys blushed at this comment and Kurt couldn't believe he had just been brave enough to say that out loud.

"Just so you know." Kurt continued. "David and Nick really toned it up in there. You didn't say half of the things they said you did."

"What did I actually say?" Jeff wasn't really sure he wanted to hear the answer to this.

"Just my name a few times, along with a fair amount of pleasurable moans."

"I am seriously going to kill them for making me believe that I actually said all that stuff." Jeff started to head back towards the room, halting when he realised that Kurt wasn't following him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt grinned at Jeff, he'd just got lost in thought, still amazed by the idea that Jeff actually liked him.

"Come on then, let's go." The blonde warbler held his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt smiled shyly as he moved forward and took hold of Jeff's outstretched hand.

The pair walked silently hand in hand back to Wes and David's room.

As they stepped back into the room, Kurt wondered for a moment if he should let go of Jeff's hand, but when the latter made no attempt to release his grip, Kurt thought about it no more.

Kurt and Jeff stopped in their tracks when they took in the goofy 'I'm up to no good' expressions of the other Dalton boy's.

Jeff's gaze shifted between his friends, as he asked. "What are you all up to?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Wes tried to sound innocent but failed miserably.

"I'd just like to point out now, that I was against the idea." Blaine spoke up, although the grin on his face suggested that whatever they'd done amused him.

"You were against what idea?" Kurt asked and then he followed Blaine's gaze over to Wes' bed in the corner of the room.

Spread out on the bed were Kurt's and Jeff's sleeping bags and pillows. Kurt shook his head and chuckled softly. That wasn't too bad of a joke. From the look on their faces when he and Jeff had walked back into the room, he thought that they would have done something much worse than that.

But then he saw what else had been left on the bed.

About a dozen condoms, a little bottle of lube and a note.

Kurt's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and he glanced up at Jeff to find his cheeks the same color. Yet again, Nick, Wes, David and Blaine broke out into hysterical laughter.

Jeff ignored his cackling friends behind him as he reached for the note and held it so both Kurt and himself could read it.

It read, 'We hope that all of your dreams come true… Literally.'


End file.
